1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a repository for firearms and, more particularly, to a security system for the containment of at least one firearm in a repository which operates in conjunction with an alarm adapted to generate a signal upon opening of the repository indicative of access to and possible removal of the firearm contained therein.
2. Background Art
The proliferation of registered firearms, such as handguns, rifles and shotguns, in the possession of the general public has, in recent years, dramatically increased the necessity of providing secure repositories or safe storage for such firearms or weapons when these are not in use. Portable firearms of this type are currently adapted to be stored in a wide variety of containers, strongboxes, safes and rifle racks, depending upon the kind of firearm. The firearms are locked in these containers to inhibit unauthorized or unlawful access thereto.
Various types of mechanical locking means have been devised for restricted access storage receptacles in which materials of a confidential or dangerous nature are kept. The types of locking devices designed for the security of storage receptacles, specifically those devices which operate mechanically, are limited to perform the single action of unlocking to provide access to the contents of the receptacle. One such device is the permutation lock, one form of which is the common pushbutton lock. Push-button mechanical locking devices have been further developed as a means of security adaptable to location entry access and storage receptacle access. Requiring the entry of an access code, locking devices of this type eliminate the necessity of a key although many of these type devices provide the option as a means of bypassing code entering. The prior art of this type of locking device does not provide for the ability to be unlocked by several codes. The purpose of this feature is to enable the lock to perform two functions simultaneously. The primary function which takes place when an access code has been entered and an actuator knob has been turned is the unlocking of the lock itself. The secondary function which occurs simultaneously with the primary function is that part(s) of the inner lock will protrude from the lock itself to act as an actuating contact to any mechanical or electrical system that is designed to be used by this specific type of lock.
In and attempt to provide adequate, or at least substantially effective, safeguards against the removal of firearms from safes, strongboxes or similar type of repositories, particularly under unauthorized or unlawful circumstances, various types of security systems have been developed in the technology which will afford an indication, such as an alarm or the like, that actual or attempted access has been made to the stored firearm.
Thus, Ferraro U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,021 discloses a safe for a weapon, such as a loaded handgun, in which a box-like container having a hinged closure member is adapted to receive the firearm, and in which the closure member is automatically locked when in its closed position on the container. In order to gain access to the weapon contained in the safe, a keypad is provided thereon which, upon the entry of a specific sequence of numbers or letters, or upon fingerprint identification, will correlate with a preprogrammed sequence of such numbers or letters, or fingerprints, and thereby effectuate opening of the safe and allow for access to the weapon contained therein. Although the foregoing structure provides for a relatively secure storage of the weapon or firearm, an alarm is triggered only in the event that an incorrect program is entered and/or a forcible entry is attempted to the safe, thereby indicating that the weapon or firearm is in process of being removed by an unauthorized person.
Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,280 discloses a lock device for a rifle rack, in which a timing device constituting a component of an alarm system will trigger an alarm upon an unauthorized opening or attempted breach of a lock device. The only authorized opening of the lock device is either through actuation of a programmed keypad or, selectively, by means of a key which will preclude the triggering of the alarm system. Consequently, when the lock device is opened in a specified manner, such as by the owner of the firearm constrained in the rifle rack, the alarm will not be triggered.
Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,818 discloses a storage for a plurality of handguns, in which the latter are secured within a box-like safe or strongbox. However, there is no disclosure of an alarm system which will trigger so as to generate a signal indicative of access to the contents of the safe.
Gurvis U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,148 discloses a theft deterring and signal device for a portable fire extinguisher, wherein the unauthorized removal of the fire extinguisher from a particular location will cause an alarm signal to be triggered.
Other references disclosing containers or storage locations which incorporate alarm signals to protect the contents of a receptacle or valuables at various exposed locations include Field, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,621; Stelter U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,403 and Rauchut, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,823.
A considerable need has arisen to ensure that, even in particular instances when the repositories are accessed in a lawful and intentional manner and the firearm removed therefrom, indication of this action should be imparted to suitable law enforcement agencies, such as the local police department or other security services. Moreover, some information should be supplied to the appropriate law enforcement agency as to whether the access to the weapon or firearm in response to the opening of the repository was carried out under duress or in an emergency condition to signal an unlawful situation requiring police action, or as to whether the access to the firearm was intended to be in a normal manner by the owner thereof.